uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1
and are the two segments of the first episode of Urusei Yatsura. The episode originally aired on 14 October 1981. The episode's opening theme is Lum no Love Song and its ending theme is Uchuu wa Taihen da!. Summary ;a Ataru discovers he's been chosen to fight an invading alien force's champion in a 10-day game of tag, in which if the humans lose the aliens will invade Earth. If he wins, on the other hand, the aliens will go home. Ataru isn't at all willing to play tag until he sees the alien's champion: the beautiful Lum. ;b Lum's Stormtroopers try to summon Lum's UFO but instead they get an intergalactic taxi that takes them though subspace that costs the value of all the oil on the planet. Plot Overview ;a The episode opens with a baseball match. A ball flies off into the distance where it hits Ataru, drooling at a passing female. Ataru is a brown haired man, who seems interested in every girl that passes. Ataru mentions about how it must be an unlucky day. A short monk is passing at that time. He mentions how Ataru has a horrible face and how has ‘’tremendously unlucky facial features’’. After Ataru has beaten him up, he warns Ataru of the danger ahead but is ignored. A car of darkly dressed men then pull up next to Ataru and kidnap him, mysteriously taking him back to his own house. Inside Shinobu, Ataru’s current “girlfriend”, Ataru’s parents and the darkly dressed men introduce him to a large Oni called Mr. Invader. The Oni explains their intention to invade earth. To give the humans a chance, though, they rest the result on a game of tag between a randomly chosen human and an Oni. The randomly chosen human turns out to be Ataru, and has one week to win. If Ataru wins, the aliens go home. If Ataru loses, the aliens invade Earth. Ataru is reluctant to participate in this game until the opponent Oni appears, the beautiful Lum Invader. Lum is wearing very little, and excites Ataru from the prospect of having to touch her to win the game as he must capture her horns to win the game of tag. On the first day of the competition, Ataru is initially confident until he finds out that Lum can fly. Over the weeks he tries many different tricks to capture her, such as poles and jetpacks, each of them failing and ending in Ataru being carried away by paramedics. On the night before the last day, Ataru's Mother and Father are watching a news report, explaining on how nobody believes Ataru will win the game of tag. The news report also reveals that people believe that if Ataru loses, he and his family should be executed. Atarus mum breaks down crying shouting “We never should have had him”. Meanwhile, Ataru and Shinobu are in Ataru’s room, where he is worring about the next day. Shinobu tells Ataru that if he wins, she will marry him as she won’t be able to stand him being a loser for life. On the last day, Ataru steals Lum’s upper outfit. This enrages Lum. As she tries to retrieve it, Ataru grabs her horns, winning the game of tag. Ataru then smiles and talks to himself about how he is going to get married. Lum hears this statement and says she will mary Ataru. She explains that on her planet, marriage proposals are sacred and that she will dedicate her life to living with him forever. Lum then calls Ataru ‘darling’, and tells him about how if he cheats on her he will get electrocuted. “This is fate.” Says the short monk, who is standing next to a very angry Shinobu. Quotes ;a *''“Sorry to keep you waiting! I’m your opponent, Lum!”'' – Lum *''“We never should have had him”'' – Ataru's Mother *''“On my planet, marriage proposals are sacred.”'' - Lum Cast ;a ;b Gallery EP1.png|1a: Ataru meets Lum. 241.jpg|1a: The night before the tag game is over. 240.jpg|1a: Lum explains. 239.jpg|1a: Lum mentions herself is not easy catch by anyone else. 238.jpg|1a: The mysterious old man keep begging Ataru, but he refuses and take Shinobu as an excuse. lum.jpg|1a: Mr. Invader introduces Lum to Ataru. Ataru-with-Lum-s-Bikini-Top-urusei-yatsura-24186943-640-480.jpg|1a: Ataru successes steal Lum's upper outfit, making Lum feel nervous. ep1b-sum.png|1b: Ataru is held captive. Notes ;a *Although this is the first episode Urusei Yatsura animation, the story starts with different ways. There are 2 examples on describing the differentiation between the story of manga and anime: *Ataru receives a slap from Shinobu at the beginning of the manga, in anime Ataru receives a hit from a baseball whereby one of the baseball player fails to catch the ball during baseball match. *In anime, Ataru snatches Lum's upper outfit by using a gun. But in manga, Ataru does not use any equipment to steal it, he just takes off Lum's outfit accidentally. zh:第一集(上) Category:Episodes